The games we play
by Bratboi
Summary: Summary: Well school tends to be a little boring when your brother already gave you the answers to all the tests, Goten just needed a little adventure. His best friend, was just the guy he needed to make his days a little more exciting...
1. Opening screen: And the game begins

Goten was sitting at the lunch table the time he got his genius idea, the moment when he knew his life would get a little exciting again.

It all started with this group of tough guys. You probably also have one of those at your school too, the guys who are cocky and think they're always right. To quickly explain it, they act like they still live in the 20's. They're sexist, racist, homophobic and about everything remotely problematic you can imagine.

Most people called them the wreckers, no questions asked where the nickname came from. The problem with them is that the teachers seem to love them. They're awfully good at hiding their bullying. Nobody, but the victims themselves and their friends who saw it, believe it.

Besides their occupation of being the biggest bullies in this school, they also loved fitness. The fact that they were totally ripped sure as hell didn't make it any easier to tell them off.

Well you might be thinking "So what? A group of asses, what's the big deal?" or you might've already seen where this story is going. If you did, good work detective. If you didn't well, they're not gonna let them bully everyone and get away with it.

The thing is Goten was thet he's always been sort of a shy kid. He also didn't want to get into trouble because his mom would never forgive him.

But this year is different, he's a senior now. He doesn't care about shit anymore. For Trunks well, he actually stood up for people from time to time but not enough for them to turn against him. He stood up mostly for his friends, but there's been a few exceptions where he's defended some other kids. When it's less obvious he's defending them and it could be mistaken for being annoyed.

Actually Goten didn't originally come up with the idea, it was heavily inspired on a comment of Trunks.

They had been friends for as look as they could remember. When your parents are friends you quickly become friends as kids and apparently there had been some rumours going around about them. Goten and Trunks are very close and aren't afraid to show it. Hugs and even holding hands weren't an odd thing to them. It was something they started doing as kids and it just, never stopped.

Their friendship has been questioned for a long time actually. To their surprise because high school kids are pretty well at hiding gossip from the people it's about. Because just recently another senior girl asked Trunks where his boyfriend was, and when he told her they weren't a couple she explained how she'd thought they had been dating since freshman year.

When Trunks told him this hilarious story, he started thinking. Goten thought it was ridiculous to think they'd ever be dating Trunks is basically his brother but he might be able to take this to his advantage.

The wreckers obviously hadn't caught onto the rumour because it seemed that they tolerated the two of them. Well, Goten more than Trunks because of his 'suspicious' skin colour. Their friend group wasn't that big to be honest

Normally they had 3 other people in their friend group, 2 girls and another guy. The guy, and one of the girls were sometimes their target. Kenta the guy, because he wasn't exactly skinny and Yumi because she was just nerd and she looked like one too sadly. Mika, Goten and Trunks were spared from their harassments but they were sick and tired of it.

And that's where Goten got his idea.

He was pretty anxious to propose the plan but he was sure it would be a lot of fun. It's not that he liked lying, he simply loved misleading people.

Today wasn't as their usual routine because Mika and Yumi were sitting with their other classmates during the break because they had to discuss a class project and Kenta was sick today. Everything seemed perfect to propose the plan.

To be totally convincing they had to keep it a secret from everyone but themselves, Goten knows his friends and they are absolutely terrible at lying.

He was waiting for Trunks outside of this classroom, when he saw the distinct purple hair of his best friend Goten took his hand and dragged him outside by his wrist.

"Woh Goten I'm not in trouble or something. Or am I?" he asked mildly joking, although you could see he was slightly scared.

"No of course not but I had to get some privacy. I'm about to propose you a deal okay?"

The mood shifted from mildly curious to concerned. "Please don't tell me you wanna rob a bank or something." Trunks always tried to lighten up the mood with a joke when things got serious.

"Just let me explain, okay? So we both hate those guys " Goten said while motioning with his eyes to the bullies. Trunks nodded in response wanting him to continue.

"So I thought maybe to learn them a lesson- Wait let me just start from the beginning." Goten hesitantly continued. "My plan is to make sure they start actively bullying us and afterwards we can give them a taste of their own medicine."

Trunks was totally on board with this. He hated seeing Kenta and Yumi down because of the horrible things they said or sometimes even did.

"Of course the trick is to never make the first move because if we get in trouble we can use that against them." Goten added.

"Yeah but one question how are we going to do that?" This was the question Goten's been dreading.

"Well that's the thing I needed to really talk you about…" but, they were interrupted.

The bell had rang, they would have to continue their cunning plans later. "Just walk home with me after school I'll explain it on the way."

Neither of them were very happy about this. Goten wanted to get the awkwardness over with it and Trunks was already kind of sure what he was going to propose.

Only, he was hoping for it.

Trunks was sure of his feelings for Goten, he's been feeling it for a few years actually. He knows Goten isn't interested in him. But he was content with being his best friend for now. But of course if he got to do a little extra… he wasn't exactly going to complain.

No, he should stop getting his hopes up. He's not even sure if Goten even wants to propose they start dating.

Still, Trunks couldn't stop fantasising about Goten asking him out. He'd hoped to get a reaction out of him when telling Goten about the freshman but while he seemed interested he didn't look quite up for the idea of them being a couple.

He was wondering though, why did he have to bring up the wreckers for this? Goten's never really been forward with anything but to make it seem like a 'proposal' as he'd said seemed strange.

...What if Goten was going to ask him to homecoming? It's kind of a proposal and of course two guys going as a date would anger the bullies. Yeah that must be it! He couldn't wait to see Goten in a nice suit and with a single red rose put into the little pocket of his blazer. Slow dancing suddenly sounded like a nice idea even though Trunks hated dancing for as long as he can remember. His mom will probably get them matching ties or bows. Oh god how will he even explain his dad that he'll go to homecoming with Goku's son ?

He suddenly got reminded that he wasn't actually on a date with Goten but in the classroom thanks to the teacher. She was waiting for an answer Trunks didn't have.

"Uhm could you repeat the question please…"

Needless to say the last few hours were a few of the longest hours Trunk has known in his short live. When the bell rang loudly to indicate school was finally over his heart starts beating like crazy. He was going to face Goten, finally .

Goten was not as excited about asking this to Trunks, he thought Trunks could have the wrong idea and who knows. Maybe it could ruin their friendship? Nah Trunks wouldn't be like that he's a very accepting and chill guy. Also Goten wasn't in love with Trunks so there was no problem.

'If this just get out of the way,' he thought "Then the adventure can finally begin. He could only imagine the faces of his friends when he tells them he and Trunks are dating. Half the school will probably think they got a little more mushy in public but what he was really hoping to get was a huge reaction of the bullies.

The teacher was being his usual self again and of course had to keep talking even after the bell has rang. When he finally told the pupils they could pack their stuff Goten swiftly left his class. He just got out of the school gates when he saw Trunks leaning against a wall with his earphones in.

He started smiling the moment he saw Goten stepping towards him. Trunks stuffed his earphones into his pocket so he could give Goten a hug. "You had Maths the last hour right? He always keeps on talking and talking! 'The bell doesn't dismiss you young man, I do! as he always says."

One of Trunks' many talents was impersonations of others, he could really imitate their maths teacher's voice like nobody else. "Ah I can almost hear the years of smoking in your voice."

They continued to walk home but noticeably slower than usual "But what did you want to tell me last break?"

Trunks was glad Goten wasn't holding his hand like they sometimes do when walking home together. His hands were so sweaty because of all the stress.

"I… this is gonna be so awkward to ask but it's gonna be fun I promise. Well, urg I'm just going to say it. Would you want to..." Trunks was already ready to say yes. He would love to go to homecoming with him or whatever he was thinking. He wanted to do it, he was up for everything involving Goten. "pretend to date me to piss off the wreckers?"

Well.

This was not what Trunks had been expecting…

Goten noticed the dissatisfied look on Trunks' face "B-but if you don't want to you don't need to of course I mean it was just the easiest plan as half of the school already thinks we're a couple anyways!"

Trunks was trying weighing the pros and cons of the situation because at the moment all he could think of was 'He only likes you as a friend don't do it!' but on the other hand 'He'll never like you in that way, this is your only chance of getting close to him!'

"Hmmm depends… are we going to homecoming together? Because I don't have a date and I probably won't if everyone thinks we've been dating for years…" His feelings took over his mind, being honest he was already lost the moment he saw Goten blushing.

The mood seemed to lighten up a bit after this. "It's a deal my friend!" Trunks scoffed, "Don't you mean boyfriend?" They both got a laugh out of this.

"But we can't tell anyone, only us two can know. It's the only way it'll succeed. Also the wreckers are with like 7 ripped guys, maybe we need to train a little more often." Goten explained while starting to walk again at their normal pace.

"Yeah I was thinking the same about the training," he was also thinking he'd get to see Goten more often, with less clothes. "but when are we going to start it all? And more important for how long are we going to keep it up?" Trunks hoped forever, but he was sure that wasn't gonna be his answer.

"Well I was thinking we start Monday so we have the weekend to prepare and well tomorrow and Friday we'll just act a little closer but not more than we'd normally do." Goten paused for a while after this. "For how long? I was thinking we have a dramatic breakup after homecoming, sounds good?"

Trunks scoffed at that, "So we aren't going to tell anyone it was a plan afterwards?"

Goten got a little flustered, "No no I meant we reveal our 'secret' at the homecoming and you know them, they bully in secret. We'll get to reveal all the evidence too."

"Aah yeah like that, you know homecoming is still a few months away right?" Trunks loved the idea of having Goten as his boyfriend for that long but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle it.

Trunks was almost regretting that he agreed to this plan.

Almost.

"Yeah I mean we're close but obviously we'd never fall in love with each other! So it's not like we need to worry about that."

Okay no he regretted it.


	2. Settings: Preparations

When both arrived to Trunks' house they went their separate ways. Goten flew to his house and Trunks entered his. Trunks was thinking about how he was going to handle all this. After all, if they started the plan he wouldn't be able to suddenly stop. It would be cowardly to admit it was all a lie when you hadn't achieved anything.

They had to get some proof of the bullies.

But behind all the seriousness this was all just for fun! To make their school experience a little more adventurous, what would be a senior year without having done something completely stupid and crazy? Or so Goten had explained on the way home.

When he looked at his phone he thought about texting Goten. Just to set up some rules. He knew Goten didn't feel anything but friendship towards him and he would be hurt at the end. He knew he would be.

But would the good times with Goten be worth it? He can definitely just act like he doesn't feel anything for him.

Goten has never had a girlfriend, which he's been very very grateful for. He already hates having a crush on him, imagine that combined with jealousy.

There were days where they've acted like an actual couple. Trunks always thought he just needed someone to make him feel like he was in a relationship. He wondered whether this all would affect their relationship when they weren't in public.

In another house, farther way of school and more deserted, Goten came home rather relaxed. He did think about telling his parents about it all, but still he would love seeing how his mom and dad would react. Most of it all he wanted to see what Gohan would say.

His mom was pretty predictable, she'd probably make sure he gets 'the talk, gay version' and probably forbid Trunks to sleep over. His dad will probably be pestering Vegeta about it and how they were 'basically family' when he and Trunks marry. While Gohan, well Goten suspects he has a bet with Videl. He's heard Gohan ask her if she thinks they're dating too.

The thing is, explaining their real intentions would make it even more awkward. He decided keeping them in the blue would be for the best. He was pretty sure he handled it pretty well, Trunks wasn't too hesitant about it all. He was glad he and Trunks were close enough to do this fake dating because he couldn't imagine doing this with Kenta. He'd be so grossed out by even holding hands with him.

Honestly, he's been thinking about doing something secretive for a while. Just the excitement of having a huge secret nobody else knows about, having to make excuses to keep it covered up. The biggest problem will be filming the bullies without them noticing. They're thick but of course they'll notice Trunks or Goten filming them on their phones or something.

He might get one of those secret filming pens! He truly felt like he was going to be some kind of special agent.

It's a wonder though, Goten never noticed how Trunks liked him. Every time the subject came up he'd try not to get mixed into the argument. Most of the time not even looking into Goten's eyes. Trunks was almost wondering if he came across as a homophobe.

What had bothered Trunks the most is that in the past weeks this girl was flirting with Goten. He obviously tried not to show his jealousy but he did things like joining their conversation when they were talking in the hallways. Or he even once even dragged him away because he didn't understand an exercise. Which was bullshit by the way because, and not many may notice this but, Trunks is extremely smart.

He aced every test they had, the only thing he did was keep it for himself. The ones who keep asking the teacher questions or even tell everyone about their 'horrible grades! I made 1 mistake!'

Trunks thought those 'smart people' were pretty stupid.

He didn't judge Yumi because she was like that as a freshman and you don't just lose a reputation like that.

Trunks tried to do his homework that night but it just wasn't working, his mind kept wandering off. To Goten, his eye smiles, the way he throws back his head when he laughs with one of his jokes, his weirdly cute habits,... Just when he was in the middle of a daydream of them actually falling in love he was brutally interrupted.

His mom knocked on his door. "Yeah?" he asked. His mom quietly opened the door. "Ooh here's my boy studying so hard! Dinner is ready but uhm be careful on my way upstairs I heard something break so I'm guessing Vegeta crushed something again."

Oh yeah he had to ask Goten about training together! ...Maybe he could ask his dad?

"Yup I'm coming," he said. No way he was going to train with Goku though, maybe it's because he's his father's son but Trunks didn't think Goku was exactly qualified to train them. Okay he had to admit Goku was stronger, but he doubted his teaching skills.

Trunks remembered he had to text Goten about the rules and quickly sent a text that he needed to tell him something before starting his dinner. "Oh Trunks who're you texting this time? Is it maybe a cute girl? Is Trunks in loveeee?" Bulla asked curiously. Trunks answered politely but with a sassy uninterested tone. "Uhm no, it's Goten once again."

Why did his little sister have to ask that anyways? And for fucks sake why now? "You still haven't answered the last questiooooon…" Bulla said while singing the last part.

Well. How should he answer this question? "Oh Bulla, shut your mouth,"

Perfect.

He suddenly noticed he was totally not hungry, he also noticed he didn't think the deal through. He was going to have to tell his parents and sister about dating Goten. He wasn't sure if he could handle the stress of having to lie about dating someone to his parents. Especially his mom. It might sound unusual, but Trunks shared a lot with his mom. Him being gay and having a crush on Goten might have been mentioned. Only Bulma knew though and she was a woman to keep a secret.

He wasn't going to tell his mom… Because of two simple reasons, 1) his mom will be in cloud nine because she really ships them and 2) how in hell would he explain his total failure of a love life?

His dad might be pissed because duh Goku's son, but he'll be okay with it in the end. Luckily he could escape the dinner table with the everold excuse that he had to continue making his homework. He could finally discuss the 'rules' let's say with Goten. He quickly opened facebook messenger on his phone.

Trunks: Uhm yeah we need to discuss the thingy, should we even mention it here because what if anyone finds our texts?

Goten: Nah i mean thats a little too deep I don't think theyll go that far

Goten: If were convincing enough at least ;)

Why did Goten have to add that emoticon? It kind of made Trunks uncomfortable, or made him get his hopes up actually.

Trunks: Ok then so how are we gonna do the fake dating thing?

Goten: Well first i guess thats what you wanted to ask but well have to set some ground rules

Goten: For example like no french kissing in school like if wed be dating 4 real we wouldnt do that either

Trunks: Yeah of course that wasn't on top of my list anyways haha

'Oh gosh you're really embarrassing yourself Trunks.' He thought but secretly he got excited at the fact that he said french kiss, so did that mean...

Goten: No of course not sweetheart thats for our free time ;) lol but srsly i think also if were close to school we should start holding hands and stuff and since im taller I get to be the man in the relationship right?

Trunks: But… we're both men? Well, I'd say guys but whatever.

Goten: U got a point there… lets say it this way im the dominant one

Trunks: Yikes…

Goten: Okay so also no flirting with anyone else whatsoever and if you do the other needs to make a little scene okay maybe some glaring or dragging away u know the deal

Trunks: You're the one that will have to stop flirting though!

Goten: When did that even happen?

Trunks: Sana remember?

Trunks:But what about like backstory? How did we fall in love and more important how long have we been dating, we have to celebrate our anniversary!

Goten: I never flirted with her! aaah i almost forgot that tho bout that what are you thinking? Do u know some cheesy movie stuff?

He decided to ignore the Sana thing, what if he started thinking he was jealous? Which he was but Goten didn't need to know that.

Trunks: Idk can't we just say something like "Things just happened!" And if they ask well just make up something like "I suddenly realised how attractive he was and I HAD to kiss him!" But about our anni let's make up a date.

Goten: Cant we just say its today?

Trunks: No way, people don't get close that fast we have to act like it's been secretly going on for a while.

Goten: Then lets say 12th of October like a month or something ago

Trunks: So what do we have now? Our story, date and no french kissing. What's next?

Goten: How far are we gonna take this all tho? Like sweet talk far or kissing far?

Trunks: Idk man it was your plan… We know the wreckers are super thick, they won't catch on if we just start using pet names

Goten: ;) just admit you wanna kiss this gorgeous guy

Goten was really enjoying himself with this, he thought it was totally innocent and friendly banter when in reality he was making Trunks go crazy.

Trunks: Always thinking so highly of yourself, why did I ever agree to dating this fool?

Goten: ;) because im ur fool

Trunks: We gotta use that in school though, that's extremely cheesy.

Goten: Okay so as I said before we should start training again im guessing u dont wanna train with my dad but lets be honest your dad doesnt really like me

Goten: Maybe we should just train on our own?

Trunks: I can't say you're wrong there tho, yeah I think we can use some of the gravity suits my mom has laying around somewhere and maybe training in your area is the best? It's pretty deserted there so we can also train our ki and stuff.

Goten: Yup thats good but i gotta go eat now see ya later well discuss the rest later tonight or u know tomorrow in school

Trunks: Okay bye Goten!

So that was over, for now. Trunks hasn't been this anxious over a simple conversation for a long time, actually that was far from a simple conversation. All in all he thought it went pretty well, Goten wasn't being too awkward about it all and that's all he wanted. Trunks thought to himself that he'll definitely die if Goten kisses him. In front of the whole school…

Goten on the other hand wasn't worried for the slightest bit. He was super excited to get the plan going. Maybe he wasn't that super hyped to kiss Trunks and he thought that possibly other guys at school might look a little weird at him if he tells them he's into guys too.

He'll deal with that when the time comes, Goten is more of a 'in the spur of the moment' guy. Even though the preparations here were maybe necessary he wouldn't have brought it up, he never really thinks of those kinds of things.

Trunks on the other hand loved having everything planned in advance, but opposites attract right?

It was late at night before Goten replied Trunks. It was movie night at the Son house and the Son's take their traditions seriously and Trunks knew that. Every Wednesday night was a movie, most likely a comedy but it could be an action movie sometimes. When they were younger their mom 'banned' the action movies because whenever Gohan, Goten or Trunks saw one they wanted to do the moves of the movie themselves. No need to say that almost never ended well.

Now he thought of it, when they were young Trunks was invited over often for the movie nights. That kind of stopped when they got into high school and the homework became too demanding. Also they never played romantic movies during movie nights, who knows what would've happened then.

He asked his mom if he could invite Trunks again for a sleepover movie night again, like they did when they were young. Chichi though that was a perfect idea because as a mom you get nostalgic to those moments.

Goten: Hey we should talk about the rest later but do you wanna sleep at my house again next week for movie night? For old time's sake come on

Trunks: Wait I'm gonna ask my mom.

Trunks: She said yes IT'S TRUTEN MOVIE NIGHT AGAIN

Goten: Omfg truten i havent heard that word in a long time

Trunks: But I swear if you bring out shrek or something I'm leaving

Goten: Ah u ruined the surprise!

Goten: Shrek is love. Shrek is life.

Trunks: But seriously no Shrek, I should go to bed now though… Goodnight

Goten: gnight pal

Goten: I mean honey ;)))

Trunks read the last message but decided to just leave it at that. Tomorrow and the day after that they'll still be friends in school but after that it'll start for real.

Trunks woke up with a giddy feeling, he was half excited half anxious for this day. Seeing Goten again after they'd sort of promised they would kiss each other when they started fake dating. Goten was pretty indifferent about today, he wasn't going to do anything exciting so he wasn't really looking forward to this day.

When they met for the first time that day it was lunch break. Goten had been late that day because he couldn't find the jacket of his uniform. He only saw Yumi sitting at the table but soon enough the rest of their friends joined them. Trunks and Kenta were talking about this game they both started to get interested in but Goten wasn't that interested. So he talked with Yumi about how the freshmen keep getting smaller and smaller. They were definitely never that short, right?

They were interrupted when Mika finally joined them, "You'll never guess what I just heard from my classmates! Apparently there will be a prom king and queen this year! It's the first time they're going to do this. Too bad the voting has to be done up front… Like guys I wanna see who has the prettiest dress before I vote." Mika was absolutely obsessed with homecoming.

"It's all just a popularity competition anyway so does it really matter?" Trunks grumbled. Mika did her usual overdramatic sigh, "Oh Trunks how dare you? Okay you might be right but you're all voting for me right?" They all nodded and they were pretty sure she'd even win, who wouldn't vote for her? She's pretty and most important super popular, but she definitely wasn't an airhead either. She won all those people over on charms, she was socially smart.

The day went by fast and Trunks kept glancing at Goten and when he looked back he quickly diverted his attention to the ground. Goten hadn't even noticed this, he was too busy with thinking about the homecoming. It was this way the whole day and neither of them saw that they were occupied with totally different stuff.

When they walked home together neither of them brought up the fake dating, it was just like other days. Talking about the shit teachers said, some gossips.

But it was Friday, the last day in school before they decided to fake date, everything went wrong.

Trunks was sick that day probably because they had to walk alone in the rain yesterday and neither of them had an umbrella. The lunch table looked oddly empty as only Mika was sitting there. When their eyes met he saw the strange look on her face. He didn't really have a good feeling about this situation. He sat down and didn't say anything yet, it was silent for some time when Mika took a deep breath.

"So Goten… " He looked at her attentively, "I keep hearing these rumours, and I'm pretty sure you've heard them a million times and I was just always afraid to ask, but are you and Trunks actually dating? I've just always assumed it was the students gossiping about everyone but I mean it is possible." she whispered. He had no idea how to answer that because he'd be making the decision for Trunks.

She was waiting for an answer. He wanted to stall his answer a bit, "Why ask now? Is there something different than before?" Mika was taken aback by this answer, but it gave Goten some time to think. Saying they weren't dating now would be absolutely ridiculous since they'd openly be a couple the next Monday. He was going to tell her.

"It was something that happened Wednesday, some people said they saw you drag Trunks away to go make out or something where no one could see you." Goten stifled a laugh. Even if they were dating he would never do that. "I can assure you we just had to discuss something, no kissing involved sadly." "Sadly?" Mika asked.

"Well, I'd rather you don't tell anyone yet but... " "NO WAY GOTEN SINCE WHEN?!" She said loud enough for about everyone to hear. As Goten predicted Mika was not exactly subtle and the perfect way to spread the news. Of course nobody knew what they were talking about now but he assumed it won't take a long time before the school knows.

"Mika… shhh do you want the whole school to hear?" he whispered. Mika nodded, "You're right I'm sorry. But seriously when did it happen give me the details."

"Well uhm… I don't know where to start to be honest." What the fuck was he going to have to tell her now? Trunks was the imaginative one, he was supposed to make up a believable story. "I never realised that I had a crush on him but uh, one day we were watching a movie… named," come on Goten think of something romantic? What movies do you know about romance?

"Fifty Shades of Grey."

Mika looked beyond disturbed. This had been the wrong answer, he realised. "You two were watching Fifty Shade of Grey…? Isn't that the abusive sex film?" she hesitantly asked.

"Oh no no NO GODS no, not that one I must've confused the names but it was a romantic comedy that's what I remember." Goten was way more stressed about this than he had realised. Or was he maybe embarrassed? "Haha that promises if you can't even remember the name of the film. What happened then?" she said with a suggestive smile. Goten felt a blush on his cheeks, the thought alone of him and Trunks watching a sex movie made him uncomfortable.

Luckily he was saved from the awkward interrogation of Mika when Yumi and Kenta arrived. "I'll explain you later," he said while motioning subtly to the two of them arriving. She didn't look too happy with that but she left it at that.

Yumi immediately started talking when she sat down "So Mika did you ask him yet?" Goten laughed out of misery. "For fucks sake yes since like a month ago! Stop asking." Yumi was confused and slightly hurt. "What do you mean Goten? I was going to ask if you wanted to be in our group project for Chemistry."

"No need for that he already has enough Chemistry with Trunks!" Mika added. Goten wanted to keep it all a secret so badly but he then realised this was actually the plan. Then why did he feel so uncomfortable telling everyone? It's not even real.

Yumi and Kenta immediately caught on and probably also their neighbouring tables as Mika practically shouted the last sentence. To be fair he also shouted his last one.

It seems like their adventure started a little earlier than foreseen.


End file.
